The Digital Guardians
by DragonKeeper88
Summary: First centered in 01. What if the kids were being watch by others and not only Genni
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OTHER ANIME.  
  
  
  
The Digital Guardian  
  
  
The team was still looking for the rest of their crests. The only crests that remained were those that   
belonged to TK and Sora. "When do you think we'll find our crests Matt?" asked the troubled   
little 8-year-old. "I don't know TK but I hope it's soon." Replied his older brother, Matt.   
It was getting dark in the wide open desert making the hot dry temperature cool down   
much to everyone's relief. Since it was getting dark the team decided that it was time for some   
rest. "I'll do first watch," said Tai as they were deciding who was going on guard duty for the   
night. TK got up and asked, "Can I be on watch next?". Much to his disappointment Matt stood   
up and yelled, "No TK your too young!" TK wouldn't give up, "But Matt I'm a member of the   
team too." Replied TK much to Matt's amazement; "I said you're too young and you need your   
sleep, and that's final!" yelled Matt again at TK who now had tears in his eyes. "Why doesn't Matt   
treat me like a team member? I've been here just as long as him." Thought TK. Defeated, TK   
walked over to the digimon and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Around 10:00pm Tai felt the ground starting to shake. He slipped his mini telescope out of   
his short's pocket and saw a giant herd of digimon heading strait for them. Quickly, he woke up   
everyone and told them of the digimon heading their way. Since they were out numbered they all   
agreed to run back to a safer location, but unknown to them was that Etemon's troops had all ready   
spotted them.   
They started to run but soon realized that Etemon's army was following their footprints in   
the sand. They kept running, and after an hour of running they saw something that they never   
thought they would see in quite a while. It was Piximon's jungle home! They ran in and told   
Piximon of what was on the way. Piximon then told them, "I'll help yea, yep, yep. You kids take   
care of the monochomon and I'll take the tyrannamon."   
They all ran back towards the evil digimon and started making fun of the monochomon to   
get them to follow the digidestands, splitting them up from the tyrannamon. Slowly, by splitting   
the giant army there were 3 small groups of monochomon and one medium sized group of   
tyrannamon. The digidestands also split up to keep the groups of digimon from coming back   
together. Tai, Matt and TK were in one group, Sora and Mimi in another, and Joe and Izzy in the   
third.  
Tai's group ran off towards a ravine hoping to be able to push some of the monochomon   
into the raging river below. The monochomon however were much smarter than the other   
monochomon that pull Etemon's studio around Server. One of the monochomon cut around a   
steep hill and hid close to the mouth of the ravine waiting for the digidestands. Matt pushed TK   
ahead of him hoping to keep him away from the Volcanic Strike attack caused by the   
monochomon. The group finally got to the ravine but then all of a sudden the hidden monochomon   
lunged out of his hiding place tackling TK and pushing him into the raging river inside the deep   
dark ravine.  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I don't own Digimon.  
  
*Four years before*  
  
Two young boys were at a computer trying to reach the keyboard, but since they were only   
5-years-old they were too small to reach it. So the shorter one sat on top of the brown haired one's   
shoulders, combined they were tall enough to reach it. Their names were Richard Mikilling and   
Kevin Macloud. Kevin was average height for his age and had light blonde hair while Richard had   
light brown hair. Their parents had known each other and their kids were both about the same age   
so they became close friends.  
They were in the basement of Kevin's house, which was also Kevin's dad's office, while   
their parents were upstairs chatting. Kevin's father was a computer programmer and had left is   
office while creating a digital creature called Parrotmon for his corporation. He was part of the   
American branch of the "Digimon" project. This project was aimed at creating digital life forms.   
His was advanced because it was created at a high level instead of "digivolving" up through life   
stages.  
On the screen, an egg flashed and pulsed. As Kevin stared on, it rotated slowly, eventually   
showing the whole thing.  
"Ooh! What's this thing?" Kevin said as he watched it throb. He moved the mouse over   
the egg, which filled up the entire screen, and pressed the right mouse key.  
"Tra. ns. mit. Funny word. Let's click it," he narrated as he pressed the key while the   
arrow was over the pop up "Transmit".  
Unbeknownst to them, they had just sent the powerful Parrotmon to the real world Japan,   
in the Heightonview Terrace neighborhood. As they did this, they also did not realize that they   
were being monitored by two other five-year-olds from another dimension closely connected with   
theirs. These five-year-olds were much more intelligent than average youngsters in Kevin's and   
Richard's home dimension because psychic abilities was standard in that dimension.  
The screen, which once held a digi egg, now cleared up and displayed an instant message   
screen. It read "What did you just do?!?!" and was sent by someone named Hacker who was one   
of the two five-year-olds that was monitoring the two boys. "What's this?" asked Kevin as he   
stared at the screen, "I don't know, I can't see anything from down here." replied Richard who was   
trying desperately to see. After sounding it out, Kevin typed "I cliked the tingy" onto the screen   
and then pressed a button that said "return" cause it looked funny. A few seconds after he sent the   
message another popped up but this one being from someone named Blizzard who was actually the   
other five-year-old who was with Hacker. It said, "What's that supposed to mean?!?!"  
Kevin was about to type them back but then Richard called up, "Hey, let me have a turn!"   
and started to move. Kevin lost his balance and fell but not before he could accidentally hit the   
power cord and disconnected the computer. After seeing what they had done, Kevin and Richard   
rushed upstairs and clung to their separate mothers to avoid suspicion. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Many of you probably don't get my story, because of the way I've set it up. You   
see all odd number chapters right now is of how the digidestend met my eight characters. The even   
chapters are of how my eight characters came to be. Later in the story I'll fuse the two parts   
together so I won't be skipping to every other chapter to continue one of the two stories. This   
should have explained everything.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon or it's characters but Hacker, Blizzard, Richard, and Kevin   
are mine.  
The Digital Guardians  
  
TK was screaming for someone to help him even though he knew the others were too   
preoccupied with Etemon's cronies. Matt was still at the mouth of the ravine praying that he was   
just seeing things and that TK hadn't fallen into the large mouth of the ravine. Unknown to Tai,   
Matt, or any of the other digidestend, four mysterious shadows jumped into the ravine right after   
TK was pushed in.  
With a loud splash TK was in the chilly cold current struggling to keep his head above the   
water. TK couldn't swim real well, so combined with holding the tiny tokomon and the strong   
currents it was even more difficult for the tiny eight-year-old to get a breath of air, much less talk.   
With each small breath, a mouthful of cold water would attempt to enter the small boy's lungs   
causing him to constantly cough and gag as the water choked him. Each stroke he took felt like his   
last as he rapidly used up is energy. There was so much water that TK couldn't keep his eyes open   
any longer.  
"Digivolve!" cried two voices at once. Immediately after the shout came two ferocious   
cries. "Cubbiemon digivolve to. Tigermon!" "Bearamon digivolve to. Polarmon!" "Tigermon,   
jump in the water and get that boy out!" Shouted to what sounded to TK as a girl, "Polarmon, make   
a barricade to stop that boy so Tigermon can catch up to him!" shouted to what sounded like a boy   
to TK.  
TK then heard a loud splash, `It must be that Tigermon creature I just heard about' TK   
thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by another large shout, "Polar Curse!" TK wished he   
could see what was going on but then all of a sudden BANG! "Oops." Said the two children once   
they saw what they had done to TK after Tigermon finally got him out of the water. They   
accidentally knocked the poor boy out. The two children and their digimon carefully carried TK to   
a cave in the ravine wall and laid him down to rest.  
Hours' later TK finally awoke to the sound of a crackling campfire and a splitting   
headache. "Where am I?" asked TK. "You're in cave, what does it look like." Came a voice from   
further inside the cave. TK, who didn't expect an answer, quickly spun around to see who it was.   
Four shadows were on the floor of the cave two were lying down and the other two were sitting   
staring at him. "Who are you?" asked TK in an unsure tone of voice. "You should be sleeping."   
replied one of the four shadows. Since their voices bounced off the cave walls, TK couldn't tell   
who was talking since their faces were in the dark.  
"Who are you?" asked TK in a more demanding tone of voice. One of the four shadows   
then got up and started to walk over toward TK. TK slowly started to move backwards toward the   
cave wall until he hit it and couldn't go backwards anymore. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt   
you." said a voice which was the same exact voice as the girl he had heard earlier. Recognizing the   
voice TK then confidently replied, "Well, then tell me who you are."   
The shadowed figure then stepped into the glowing campfire light revealing herself as a   
young girl who was taller and looked a little bit older than TK. She had brown hair and greenish   
looking eyes. She wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt that had several wildcats on it with their   
English and Latin names. Around her neck was a tag and crest. The crest was silver and had a   
gold symbol that looked like a flame with two lightning bolts criss crossing it. "If you really want   
to know my name, it's Hacker." said the girl.  
"These are my friends. That's Blizzard," said Hacker pointing to the other shadow sitting   
on the cave floor. He was much taller than Hacker was, and had brown hair that was a little   
bleached on top. He too wore dark blue jeans but he wore a navy blue polar bear shirt instead of a   
wildcat shirt. He also had a tag and crest. The color of his crest was a metallic blue and the   
symbol on his crest was that of a snowflake.   
Hacker then turned and pointed to another shadow. "That little guy is bearamon, he's   
Blizzard's digimon partner." Bearamon was a polar bear cub digimon with glisaning white fur and   
blue striped ears. He had a snowflake symbol on his stomach and a crystal snowflake on his   
forehead. His tail looked like a little puffball. He stood on his two back legs instead of all fours.   
Bearamon also had white angel wings with blue stripes on them.  
"Last, but definitely not least, is that little guy. His name is Cubbiemon; he's my digimon   
partner. Unlike Bearamon, Cubbiemon stays at his champion form and not his rookie." Hacker   
said as she pointed to the last shadow. Cubbiemon was a white tiger cub digimon. He had a light   
grayish touch to his white fur coat. He had dark black stripes along his whole body. His dark blue   
eyes looked somewhat piercing as his stern gaze was locked on TK. His grayish blackish claws   
were out as if he was about to attack something. On his tail, there was a darkish golden tail ring   
that had strange symbols all around it. He stood on all four of his deadly paws continuing to glare   
at TK. "Don't mind Cubbiemon, he acts like this to every new person or digimon we meet." said   
Blizzard as he stood and walked over to TK and Hacker. "He's just very protective of Hacker." 


	4. Chapter 4

The Digital Guardians  
  
  
TK, not wanting to upset Cubbiemon, quickly averted is eyes and looked at the ground.   
Hacker, who saw the whole thing, walked over to Cubbiemon and playfully hit him over the head   
and said, "Cut that out or you're going to make him afraid of us." Cubbiemon then bowed his head   
in shame and turned towards TK. "Sorry kid. It's just been so hectic in the digital world lately.   
With all these bad digimon around, we haven't really gotten a decent night's sleep in quite awhile.   
I didn't mean to take my stress out on you," Cubbiemon stated while he steadily walked toward the   
boy.  
Bearamon, not wanting to be left out of the discussion, jumped up and flew over on to   
Blizzard's back. After landing, Bearamon cried out, "The sleep isn't the only thing that is getting   
us stressed out. These bad digimon keep trying to interfere with your journey. Which is making   
our job to protect you guys even harder!" Blizzard then turned toward his partner and shouted,   
"Bearamon! He's not supposed to know that, remember!" Bearamon then slapped his fuzzy white   
paw over his mouth and slowly took it off and quietly said, "Oops." The moment after he said that   
Cubbiemon started to growl and Blizzard looked like he was trying to keep himself from strangling   
the poor bear.  
TK then gave a questioningly look at Hacker and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"   
Hacker then looked at TK in a stern yet sorrowful gaze and replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell   
you." "Why not?" shouted the boy causing Cubbiemon and Blizzard to stop their chase of   
Bearamon. Hacker then said, "Only people involved in our mission have access to that   
information." "You guys said that you protect us from evil digimon, so I would guess that would   
make me part of your mission." Argued TK. Hacker stood staring at the boy and said, "I'll tell you   
if you become. somewhat of an agent for us. Don't worry. We aren't planning anything against   
you guys, but it would help us if we had more information." "What kind of information?" asked   
TK. "Just info on your locations and problems you guys are experiencing. Will you do it?" asked   
Hacker. "If it means protecting the others. I'll do it." Answered TK. 


End file.
